Such types of partition have been developed which are panelized, i.e., which are portable and can be arranged in any fashion to suit the layout. These are bing used more widely recently in conjunction with advances in office automation.
Conventionally, such partitions have, needless to say, been used in conjunction with changes in interior environments, and since compartmentalization is conducted in relation to such interior electrical equipment as copiers, word processors, intercoms, and lighting fixtures, they frequently incorporate electrical wiring components to provide electrical power and communications to such electrical equipment.
Meanwhile, in conjunction with increases in electrical equipment, as office automation progresses, floor wiring is being implemented in many and various ways with cables for providing power, supporting communications, and transmitting data. Under-carpet wiring systems are being developed to meet these needs.
These systems involve covering floor cables with carpeting, and are being more and more widely used as a solution to the problems that arise from traditional mole wiring, such as numerous bumps in the floor which trip those walking over it, and the adverse impact on interior aesthetics.
The floor cables of such under-carpet wiring must have risers that come through the carpet at desired locations for making necessary connections with respect to electrical equipment, connecting terminals and receptacles and the like which have been put in place, and it is not unusual for these to be connected even to cables wired inside partitions.
To date, systems have been proposed which use the wide spaces inside the panel attachment frames in connecting raised floor-cable terminals with cables wired inside the partitions.
In cases such as that noted above in which a cable wired inside a panel is connected to a raised terminal of a floor cable, inside a panel attachment frame, specially manufactured attachment frames and terminal boxes, etc., are specially employed to support the terminal plate that connects the two cables, and these are mounted to the panel frame with numerous screws, so that a complex structure ensures which is made up of many components that are basically unrelated to partitions, and these cases, moreover, require long floor-cable riser lengths and the making of many access holes in the baseboards and panel frames to admit the floor-cable risers.
The relationship between wiring positioning of floor cable and the installation positions of partitions is not necessarily always constant, and since it is necessary to fashion insertion holes for risers and incorporate terminal plates in conjunction with floor-cable wiring routes in such cases, the volume of work required for such fashioning and incorporation becomes great with the structure described above, and this work must be done on location, so further improvements are needed to enhance the ease of installation of this type of partition.
In the case noted above consideration is given to the idea of making the terminal plate freely movable relative to the panel attachment frame so that the connections with the cable wired inside the panel can be made quickly according to the discretionary wiring positioning of the floor cables, i.e. according to the riser locations, but this requires even more complex structures, with special rail structures being built into the panel attachment frame, or requiring rail-shaped framing, separately from the panel attachment frame, merely for the purpose of supporting the terminal-plate attachment plate.